


Satu Untuk Seratus

by justkuroo



Series: Tiga Serangkai : Kisah Persahabatan Kethek, Ajo, dan Aa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, cuma attempt buat bikin diri sendiri ketawa ga jelas, sumpah isinya crack doang, this is so stupid, ushijima wakatoshi harem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi HaremFeaturing :Kuroo Tetsurou a.k.a KethekOikawa Tooru a.k.a AjoBokuto Koutarou a.k.a AaDimana ketiga sahabat sehidup semati itu mencoba mendapatkan hati si tampan yang sedang menyendiri di konter bar.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tiga Serangkai : Kisah Persahabatan Kethek, Ajo, dan Aa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Satu Untuk Seratus

“A, lo kelamaan!” Oikawa mengerutkan bibirnya yang dilapisi chapstick pink dengan kesal. Bokuto hanya tersenyum kecil dan meminta maaf pada temannya yang sudah menunggu selama satu jam itu.

“Maaf, maaf. Riau macet parah, mobil gua gak jalan-jalan.” Ujar Bokuto mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroo yang tengah sibuk menulis di atas tissue. “Ngapain sih?”

“Mana pacar barunya? Katanya mau dibawa.” Tanya Oikawa lagi sambil meneguk birnya.

“Bentar lagi dateng kayanya. Karena kelarnya gak bareng jadinya gini nih, balik misah.” Bokuto memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap ponsel pintar di tangannya yang belum ada notif dari kekasih barunya yang ingin ia pamerkan malam itu pada dua bangsat di depannya.

“Lo kelamaan dateng, kita mau taruhan. Mo ikutan gak?” Tanya Kuroo sambil menghempaskan pulpen bertinta biru yang ia pinjam dari pelayan setia mereka yang berambut oranye.

“Taruhan apa?”

“Ada cowok tinggi, ganteng, duduk sendirian dari tadi di konter bar. Kita mau godain dia, yang dapet nomor dia duluan dapet seratus ribu.” Oikawa menunjuk ke arah bar, Bokuto menolehkan kepalanya dan menaikkan alisnya.

Seorang lelaki tampan berwajah garang, berkulit agak gelap, memakai kemeja abu muda dengan satu setel rompi dan celana panjang senada dengan warna abu tua yang sama, rambutnya potongan pembisnis yang agak klimis karena lilin, dengan satu gelas wiski di tangannya. Jasnya ditaruh dengan rapi di pangkuannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar hanya duduk sendirian sambil sesekali ngobrol dengan bartender berambut keriting bertahi lalat di jidat.

“Eh, iya ganteng. Seratus ribu total?” Bokuto bertanya lagi, tergiur akan kemenangan dan juga ketampanan lelaki itu.

“Enggaklah, masing-masing anjir.” Oikawa mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna cokelat dari kantung jasnya. “Nih. Taro disini semua duit lo pada.”

“Aduh, gua kan lagi nunggu mas pacar...” ujar Bokuto dengan nada khawatir, tapi ia juga mengeluarkan selembaran merah kusut dari kantung celananya karena ia juga ingin ikut taruhan.

“Pacar lu juga pasti kena macet juga, kan? Udah, ikutan dulu. Tapi lu nanti, paling akhir. Gua duluan yang maju.” Kuroo berdiri dari kursinya, namun Oikawa langsung protes tak setuju.

“Kok jadi lu yang duluan, Thek? Kan gua yang liat dia duluan!!” Memang kalau dilihat lebih teliti, lelaki itu sangat sesuai dengan tipe idaman Oikawa. Kuroo lebih suka lelaki yang kurus, sementara Bokuto... yah, Bokuto lebih versatile dari pada keduanya. Namun selama ini bagaimanapun tampang atau posturnya, Bokuto akan tetap menghajar kalau dia memang suka.

Namun karena lelaki konter bar itu sangat tampan, mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengalah.

“Ini ide gua, jadi gua duluan.” Kuroo mengibaskan tangan Oikawa agar menjauh darinya. “Good luck nyari yang lebih keren, ya, gays.” Seringai khasnya muncul saat ia tertawa meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di booth mereka yang biasa.

“Si bajingan pede abis sampe belum naro duit.” Omel Oikawa yang menunggu giliran bersama Bokuto di meja mereka.

“Terus ini si Kethék nulis apaan?” Bokuto meraih kertas tisu dengan beberapa tulisan.

“Peraturan. Kalo dia nolak, langsung mundur. Terus kalo ada salah satu dari kita yang lagi ngegodain, yang lain harus ngebiarin dia sampai beres. No hard feelings. Gitu-gitu.”

“Yang menang boleh minta traktir di Sheraton buat malem ini tapi harus sama si cowok konter bar? Gak boleh ama pacar gua aja gitu?” Bokuto melihat ke arah Oikawa yang tersenyum usil setelah membaca peraturan terakhir.

“Yep. Gak bisa sama orang lain. Salah sendiri gak jomblo.” Oikawa menaikkan bahu. Bokuto melempar tisu itu ke meja dengan tidak minat.

“Ah, Hinata!!” Bokuto memanggil pelayan favorit mereka yang kebetulan lewat.

“Oh, Kak Bokuto!” Hinata yang ceria datang menghampiri.

“Gua pesen scotch, polos jangan pakai es ya.” Pesan Bokuto sambil memberi uang yang agak ia lebihkan untuk tip.

“Si anjing, belum apa-apa udah minum. Gua aja masih megang bir.” komentar Oikawa.

“Ngurusin banget sih lu, Jo.” balas Bokuto yang hanya membuat Oikawa tertawa.

“Eh, Shoyo, kapan lu kelar?” Oikawa tiba-tiba bertanya.

“Kelar kerja? Nanti jam 3. Kenapa, Kak?”

Oikawa terdiam lalu tersenyum, Bokuto memperhatikan keduanya bersamaan. “Oke. Thank you.” Ucapan itu mengundang tanda tanya untuk Hinata yang pamit untuk kembali bekerja.

“Mau apa lu nanya dia kelar jam berapa?” Tanya Bokuto sambil bertopang dagu. Oikawa menoleh.

“Tuh anak manis kalo diliat-liat, ya?”

Bokuto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. Diantara bertiga, walaupun Kuroo yang tampangnya paling terlihat seperti bajingan, Oikawa lah yang paling bajingan dan paling sering gonta-ganti pasangan. Macam semua makhluk yang nafas dan berkaki bisa saja jadi korbannya. Entah berapa hati yang sudah patah olehnya namun ia belum juga jera.

“Lho? Si Kethék kemana?”

Kedua pria itu kembali melihat ke arah konter dan Kuroo sudah menghilang. Namun si lelaki tampan masih duduk disana sendirian. Kepala mereka mulai tengok kanan dan kiri mencari teman mereka.

“Kak Bo, ini scotch tanpa es nya.” Hinata datang membawa minuman untuk Bokuto.

“Shoyo, kamu liat Kuroo?” Oikawa mulai panik.

“Ah, tadi keluar sama cowo sipit kurus pakai baju biru.”

“Cowo sipit kurus?”

* * *

“Good luck nyari yang lebih keren, ya, gays.”

Percaya diri itu memang penting. Salah satu senjata penakluk lelaki ataupun wanita milik Kuroo memang rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi dengan otak yang encer. Boleh saja menganggap Kuroo bertampang alay bak tukang parkir Indomart yang muncul dan pergi seperti jelangkung. Sifatnya yang petakilan inilah yang membuat Bokuto dan Oikawa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kethék' yang artinya kera dalam bahasa Jawa. Namun dia tetap salah satu arsitek terbaik yang paling digandrungi perusahaan properti baik dalam dan luar negeri.

“Hei, ganteng. Sendirian?”

Geli gak? Geli pasti.

Lelaki tampan di konter bar itu juga langsung geli namun menoleh ke arah Kuroo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan seringai khasnya. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatap Kuroo dengan dingin.

“Kamu tahu gak, kenapa orang gak nambah es batu saat minum wiski?” Kuroo memulai, lelaki itu masih terdiam. “Karena rasa wiski berubah ketika suhunya dingin. Sedangkan wiski terbaik diminum saat suhu ruangan. Ada juga yang ditambah sedikit air untuk menambah cita rasa. Dan yang saya lihat, kamu orang yang mengerti cara minum.”

Lelaki itu meletakkan gelasnya di konter, matanya belum teralihkan dari seringai Kuroo.

“Dan jujur saya sangat suka dengan orang yang tahu cara minum.” Sudut bibirnya makin dekat dengan telinga. “Jadi, gimana kalau kita minum berdua? Saya traktir, hitung-hitung berkenalan lebih jauh.”

Mendengar itu, lelaki tersebut bahkan tidak tersenyum.

“Terima kasih.” Suaranya berat dan entah mengapa terdengar sangat sensual. “Tapi sepertinya lelaki yang disana itu lebih tertarik minum sama kamu deh.”

Kuroo mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat ke arah belakang dimana si tampan menunjukan jarinya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang lelaki yang sudah merah padam yang siap melahapnya.

“Daishou?!?!”

“Ohhh jadi gini ya kelakuan lo kalo lepas dari gua?”

“Eh?? Eh?? Bentar, anjir, lo—kok??”

“Emang monyet bangsat lo! Kelakuan anjing!!” Daishou, salah satu 'simpanan' yang Kuroo miliki itu langsung bersumpah serapah dengan kata-kata yang tidak senonoh. Kuroo dengan sigap menutup mulutnya dan menyeretnya keluar bar.

* * *

“Jo, menurut lo—” Bokuto belum selesai bicara, Oikawa sudah menanggapi.

“Iya, pasti Daishou, sih.” Ujar pria cantik itu manggut-manggut.

“Emang tolol sih temen lo yang satu itu.”

“Temen lo, 'njing.”

Tak lama kemudian Kuroo kembali, sebuah tapak tangan merah di pipinya yang tirus membuat Oikawa dan Bokuto berdiri dan bertepuk tangan seperti menyambut kedatangan Ratu Inggris.

“Bangsat kalian.” Rutuknya, mengambil botol birnya yang masih dingin dan mengompres pipinya.

“Gimana? Dapet nomornya?” Tanya Oikawa secara retoris. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu jawabannya, makanya Kuroo hanya menatapnya dengan sangar. “Oke, berati giliran gua. Nih ya, watch and learn, losers.”

Kuroo melihat punggung Oikawa yang menjauh dari meja mereka dengan dengusan kesal. Bokuto hanya menghela menunggu giliran sambil meminum scotchnya dan Kuroo mengeluarkan rokok.

“Kok bisa ada Daishou?” Tanya Bokuto penasaran sekaligus kasihan.

“Gak tau, anjir. Emang psikopat, tau aja gua dimana. Masa coba katanya udah ngikutin gua pas gua lagi beli liquid di Cipaganti? Kurang creepy apa coba?”

“Jam berapa itu?” Bokuto yang memperhatikan Kuroo merokok jadi ingin protes. “Lu bukannya lagi nge-vape? Kok megang rokok lagi, 'njing?”

“Beda rasanya di mulut gua. Mau?” Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan Marlboro berbungkus biru. Bokuto menghela dan mengambil satu dan dinyalakannya kanker batangan itu. “Tadi gua beli liquid jam 5. Sekarang udah jam 10. Coba, A? Sinting, kan?”

Bokuto tertawa, kembali menyeruput minumannya. “Makanya lo ama Ajo tuh tobat napa. Ternak melulu sih, jadinya kualat.”

“Gua ama Daishou udah ga hubungan dua bulan, anjir. Dua bulan!! Dianya aja yang nyariin gua mulu, sampe nyariin ke kantor!” Keluh Kuroo kesal. Yah, memang dia yang awalnya mengajak untuk open relationship, namun Daishou sepertinya terlalu terbawa perasaan yang menjadi sebuah obsesi tak sehat.

“Kok bisa ya dia ngetrack lo sampe sini? Ahahahh ga abis pikir gua.” Bokuto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali menghisap rokok.

“Mana sakit banget lagi pake ngegampar. Sialan.” Bokuto hanya bisa menepuk pundak sahabatnya jtu dengan simpati. Pembicaraan mengenai Daishou langsung padam ketika Oikawa kembali ke meja mereka dengan air mata yang menggenang.

“Lo kenapa?!?!”

* * *

“Oke, berati giliran gua. Nih ya, watch and learn, losers.”

Oikawa selalu percaya akan ketampanannya yang mendatangkan keberuntungan. Baik laki-laki dan perempuan, pasti mengakui wajahnya yang rupawan. Lelaki kelahiran Bandung berdarah Minang itu memang paling mengerti bagaimana cara menaklukan lawan bicaranya. Inilah mengapa berkali-kali ia berhasil menjadi pengacara top dan paling digandrungi di lingkungannya.

“Omi, dry martini dua ya.” Pesannya pada bertender berambut keriting yang mengangguk dan langsung membuatkan minuman itu. “Ga sepi minum sendiri? Gua boleh ikutan?”

Misi untuk mendapatkan hati si tampan pun dimulai.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Oikawa dan secara refleks memperhatikan wajah cantik itu. Oikawa memang selalu memakai make up tipis setiap hari, dan ia baru saja touch up sesampainya di bar. Oikawa tahu bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan, dan senyuman kemenangan terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

“Dua dry martini.” Bartender keriting itu menaruh dua gelas di hadapan Oikawa, yang langsung Oikawa geser untuk lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

“Nih, gua traktir. Gua Oikawa.”

Lelaki itu melihat ke arah gelas dan wajah Oikawa bergantian. “Ushijima.”

Oke, satu langkah lebih maju! Oikawa bahkan berhasil tahu namanya.

“Baru kesini ya? Kok gua jarang liat sih?” Tanya Oikawa memulai pendekatan.

“Iya.” Singkat, padat.

“Disini pegawainya baik-baik, ya? Minuman Omi juga enak. Udah ketemu sama Shoyo? Pelayan yang badannya kecil—”

“Maaf.” Ushijima memotongnya, Oikawa langsung berhenti. “Kamu baik-baik aja?”

“Hah?”

Oikawa kaget. Bahkan dari tadi ia bersama Kuroo dan Bokuto, tidak ada yang bertanya demikian. Kenapa laki-laki ini tiba-tiba...

“Sebenarnya kita masuk ke bar bersamaan, dan saya lihat kamu menangis di parkiran dan langsung masuk ke toilet begitu masuk. Tapi begitu kamu keluar, ada temanmu yang menyapa. Jadi saya tidak mendekat.”

Pipi Oikawa memerah dan tangannya langsung menutup setengah wajahnya karena malu. “L-lo liat???” Ushijima mengangguk. “Ah, fuck... tapi lo ga liat sebelum gua nangisnya kan?” Ushijima terdiam, Oikawa tahu jawabannya dari diamnya itu. “Aduh sial... sorry, gua jadi malu sendiri.”

“Gak apa-apa.” Oikawa terdiam. “Tapi kayanya touch up mu agak kurang karena masih kelihatan sedikit merah.”

Malu. Oikawa sangat malu. Kejadian diluar tadi cukup menjengkelkan dan ia kagetbada orang yang melihat.

“Sorry, gua...” Oikawa jadi ingin menangis lagi. Ia langsung berdiri. “Sorry ya, ternyata emang gua gak bisa.”

* * *

“HAH?? IWA TADI DISINI?!?”

“Jangan kenceng-kenceng, goblok! Iya, tadi disini, biasalah. Gak suka kalo gua ngumpul ama lu pada.” Oikawa mendesis, mengundang decak kesal dari Kuroo.

“Gua udah berapa kali bilang sama lo? Jangan balik lagi ke dia! Udah berapa kali kaya gini?! Pokonya kalo gua liat—” Bokuto ikutan marah, namun Oikawa menahannya.

“Gua gak balikan ama dia, anjing!!”

“Tapi lu juga gak pernah bilang enggak sama dia. Ini udah berulang kali, Jo. Udahan plis, masih banyak banget cowok yang mau ama lo, yang lebih baik dan bisa lebih sayang sama lo.” Kuroo juga jadi kesal.

Iwaizumi, mantannya Oikawa adalah orang yang sudah menjalani hubungan asmara dengan Oikawa semenjak jaman mereka masih kuliah. Namun sifatnya yang pemarah, main tangan dan kasar membuat Bokuto dan Kuroo tak habis pikir kenapa Oikawa masih tetap berhubungan dengannya berapa kalipun mereka mencoba memisahkan. Oikawa memang bergonta-ganti pasangan untuk seks, namun Iwaizumi dan Oikawa adalah semacam pelabuhan bagi masing-masing. Mereka terus kembali ke pelukan masing-masing, tidak peduli dengan siapa ia tidur malam sebelumnya.

“Pokonya gua gamau lu ketemu lagi ama dia, Jo! Ultimatum ya dari gua, kalo gua liat lo ama dia lagi, gua habisin langsung di tempat. Gua ludahin, kencingin, pokonya—ah! Anjing!” Bokuto sudah pernah meledak sebelumnya pada Iwaizumi, bahkan hampir adu hantam setelah melihat memar biru di wajah Oikawa. Namun Oikawa masih tetap membela Iwauzumi saat itu dan Kuroo berhasil melerai.

“Iya, iya, astaga. Udah, udah. Yang jelas tadi gua hampir berhasil deketin Ushijima.”

“Siapa?”

“Itu si cowok konter bar.” Ujar Oikawa sambil meminum birnya. “Giliran lo, A.”

Bokuto dan Kuroo jadi lupa akan taruhan mereka. Namun mereka tidak ingin Oikawa bersedih sehingga melanjutkan taruhan mereka.

“Janji dulu ama gua lo gak balik ke Iwa.”

“Siap, Aa.” Oikawa menaruh tangannya di dahi seperti hormat pada komandan. Bokuto pun pergi ke konter bar untuk mendekati Ushijima.

Kuroo dan Oikawa kali ini memperhatikan Bokuto yang mendekati Ushijima.

“Si Aa bukannya nunggu pacar tadi?”

“Pacar boongan kali, mana gak datang-datang.”

Oikawa tertawa. “Tapi si Aa emang yang paling setia diantara kita gak sih? Paling gak gampang terpengaruh kanan kiri soal ginian.”

“Iya sih. Mantannya aja cuma 2. Itu juga semuanya lebih dari setahun.”

“Kok bisa ya, dia paling oon, tapi EQnya lebih tinggi dari kita.”

“Kalo oon mah gak akan jadi dokter sih.”

“Iya sih. Kura-kura gua juga selamat gara-gara dia.” Oikawa terkekeh. “Dia pinter tapi bego juga. Akaashi kan ganteng banget.”

“Akaashi kan selingkuh, goblok.”

“Iya sih.” Oikawa manyun. “Jadi penasaran ama cowoknya yang baru.”

“Paling mirip-mirip Akaashi.”

“Terus kenapa kok mau—Thek...”

“Iya, Jo...”

“Lo lagi ngeliatin gak?”

“Iya...”

“Thek.. itu...”

Kuroo dan Oikawa mengereyitkan dahi mereka, melotot terheran-heran. Kuroo yang berusaha tersadar dan kembali minum, akhirnya menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya karena terlalu kaget melihat pemandangan di konter bar.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

Bokuto berjalan menuju konter bar dan langsung duduk di samping Ushijima. “Omi, gua minta kacang panggang dong.”

“Beli.” Si bartender keriting menuang kacang panggang ke piring untuknya. Bokuto terkekeh.

“Iya, gua bayar. Oh, sama wiski dong, satu gelas lagi. Buat cowok samping gua.” Ujarnya saat melihat gelas wiski Ushijima yang kosong dan dry martini yang masih banyak. Si bartender keriting melirik ke arah keduanya namun tak berkata apa-apa. “Wiski kamu habis, sedangkan martini ga disentuh. Kelihatan kamu lebih suka wiski.”

Ushijima menunduk, belum berkata apapun dan masih memasang wajah datar. Bartender menaruh gelas wiski baru untuknya sesuai permintaan Bokuto. Ia mengambilnya dan berkata pelan, “Terima kasih.”

“Koutarou.” Ujar si rambut abu memperkenalkan diri. Ushijima akhirnya menatapnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping.

“Wakatoshi.” Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

“Ganteng-ganteng kok minum sendirian?”

“Soalnya pacar saya agak bajingan. Mau ngerjain temen-temennya dulu katanya. Jadinya saya malah disodorin martini.”

Bokuto terkekeh. “Gimana?” Tanya Bokuto pada Ushijima yang membuang muka.

“Lebih enak wiski.” Jawab Ushijima singkat. “Kamu lama, Kou.” Ujarnya sambil meminum wiski pemberian Bokuto sekali teguk sampai habis. Dia turun dari kursinya dan Bokuto yang melihatnya berjalan mendekat langsung tersenyum. Diputarnya kursi Bokuto untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

“Maksudku digodain anak-anak.” Tambah Bokuto lagi.

“Oh.” Ushijima berhenti tepat dengan jarak lima senti dari Bokuto. “Kuroo unik. Kalo Oikawa aku agak kasihan. Kok kamu tahu sih aku bakal digodain.?”

Bokuto menyeringai, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ushijima sedangkan tangan Ushijima naik ke pundaknya.

“Soalnya mereka tuh sahabat aku dari SMP. Jadi aku tahu persis kebiasaan mereka dari yang bagus sampe yang jeleknya. Makanya aku mau ngenalin kamu dengan cara yang gak biasa.”

Ushijima mengangguk. “Tapi akau kasihan sama Oikawa jadinya.”

“Habis berantem ternyata. Aku juga baru tahu.”

“Iya, tadi pas aku mau masuk sebenernya aku lihat, kok. Sama Iwaizumi.”

“Kok kamu gak bilang aku, sih?”

“Kamu sibuk sembunyi.”

Bokuto terkekeh, Ushijima menunduk dan terdiam. Matanya menatap bibir Bokuto yang masih tersenyum. “Ngeliatin terus, kalo mau cium ya cium aja, sih.”

Ushijima tersipu. “Tapi mereka masih ngeliatin.”

“Ya biarin aja mereka ngeliatin. Kalo kita ciuman pasti mereka bakal lebih kaget lagi.” Bokuto menarik wajah Ushijima mendekat dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Oke ternyata tidak lembut karena malah Bokuto yang iseng memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Ushijima, mengagetkan yang dicium.

Begitu mereka melakukannya, terdengar gebrakan meja dan air yang disembur. Bokuto tersenyum diantara ciumannya. Ushijima meremas pundaknya, pertanda ia ingin menyudahi karena kalau tidak dia tak bisa mengontrol diri. Wajahnya sangat merah dan Bokuto sangat ingin melucuti semua pakaiannya dan membawanya ke ranjang.

“Ayo, aku kenalin. Biar kita cepet pulang. Eh, mungkin kita bakal ke Sheraton malem ini.” Bokuto turun dari kursi, mengambil jas Ushijima dan menariknya menuju meja dimana Kuroo dan Oikawa terbelalak menatapnya. Bokuto, dengan senyumannya yang bersinar itu, menunjuk Ushijima. “Daks, kenalin, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Pacar gua.”

“BANGSAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!”

.fin.


End file.
